Le prix à payer
by Luniia
Summary: OS sur l'exécution de Mélinda Warren. Sa vision le dit, ces trois soeurs débarasseront le monde des démons. Si périr par les flammes est le prix à payer pour que le Bien triomphe et pour que ses semblables vivent librement, alors soit.


**Note de l'auteure:  
**Petit OS sur l'exécution de Mélinda Warren et sur la vision qu'elle a à propos des trois sœurs Halliwell, vu par moi. Le titre n'est pas très clair mais vous comprendrez en lisant. Si vous aimez (ou pas), n'oubliez pas de reviewer! Ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

**Disclamer: **Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

* * *

Salem, 13 septembre 1692

Les acclamations des gens dans la foule se font de plus en plus fortes car, devant eux, les inquisiteurs ont finis d'assembler le bûcher purificateur. Dans quelques minutes à peine, la sorcière sera sacrifiée. Bientôt, elle sera jugée comme ses semblables par le tribunal de Dieu et punie pour ses crimes de sorcellerie. Evidement, le Seigneur ne laissera pas ce monstre entrer dans son royaume et donnera son âme maudite au Diable. C'est le prix à payer pour tous les péchés qu'elle a commis tout au long de sa vie.

Enfin, les inquisiteurs arrivent avec l'accusée. Elle a les cheveux sales, des traces de coup sur le visage et ses vêtements ne sont que des haillons. Même si son apparence parait si misérable, même si elle est attachée avec des cordes devant les gens de la ville, même si elle sait qu'elle va mourir, elle reste droite et fière. Même si les gens lui crient des insultes sur son passage, elle reste de marbre.

Mais, dans son fort intérieur, elle a peur. Peur pour ses semblables qui sont trop peu nombreuses. Peur pour l'avenir qui semble révolu si la chasse aux sorcières continu. Peur pour sa fille, sa petite Prudence, qui devra grandir dans ce monde de sauvages sans sa mère pour la protéger.

Les deux hommes l'emmènent sur l'estrade devant le siège du grand inquisiteur, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnent et à la voix rauque. Jusqu'ici, il a fait accusé à lui seul une bonne dizaine de sorcières depuis qu'il est en fonction. Il est très respecté et les habitants savent qu'ils peuvent lui faire confiance pour ce qui est de faire condamné ces partisantes de Satan.

À sa droite siège un jeune prêtre. Celui-ci a des sueurs froides en voyant la sorcière, bien que celle-ci ne semble pas faire attention à lui. Lentement, l'inquisiteur se lève. Les gens se taisent immédiatement pour écouter le chef d'accusation.

- Mélinda Warren, commença le vieil homme, vous êtes accusée de pratique de sorcellerie, d'avoir pactisé avec le Diable et de haute trahison. Les preuves de votre culpabilité sont irréfutables. Vous avez donc été condamné à mourir par le feu. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration à faire ?

Avec une lueur de mépris dans les yeux, la sorcière dénommée Mélinda plonge son regard dans celui de l'inquisiteur qui reste impassible, même si il a une certaine crainte vis-à-vis cette femme. Les choses qu'il a entendues sur elle sont tellement nombreuses ; elle aurait le pouvoir de faire bouger les objets seulement en les regardant, arrêter le temps et même de prédire l'avenir. Elle avait aussi le don de localiser les gens à l'aide d'un cristal, d'ensorceler les gens avec des paroles ou encore les faire disparaître.

Mélinda réfléchit un moment à ces paroles et d'une voix indifférente, elle dit solennellement :

- Non je n'ai rien à dire appart que je trouve ingrat de votre part que vous disiez à ces pauvres gens que vous proclamez la justice alors que c'est faux. Vous seriez tous morts si moi et mes semblables ne serions pas là. J'ai pitié de vous, pauvres mortels, qui êtes incapables de distinguer le bien du mal en condamnant des innocents au supplice des flammes ou celui de la corde !

L'inquisiteur hausse un sourcil et, d'une voix qui ne cache pas son amusement face aux dires de son accusée, il réplique :

- Les sorcières sont des servantes du Démon et ne méritent pas de vivre. Vous nous dîtes que vous nous protéger des êtres malveillants alors que c'est vous qui propagez le mal avec vos pouvoirs ! Et qui sait quels rites sataniques vous pratiquez en cachette ! Qui sait combien de personnes vous avez sacrifié à votre dieu maudit ! Voilà ce qu'est la vérité, sorcière, et que cela serve de leçon à toutes vos semblables et à votre fille !

À ce moment précis, les hommes qui l'avaient conduite devant l'inquisiteur la saisissent par les bras et l'emmènent au milieu du tas de bois qui se trouve derrière l'estrade. Sans ménagement, ils l'attachent au pilier de bois planté au milieu du bûcher. La sorcière regarde la foule qui se remet à crier. Son visage, jusque là rester impassible, se pose sur un groupe de femmes qui la regardent avec chagrin. L'une d'elle tient par les épaules une fillette aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns. Elle croise le regard de la petite qui se met à crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

- MAMAAAAN !!! NOOOONNN !!!

Des larmes lui embrouillent la vue et elle murmure avec tristesse le nom de sa petite fille qui devra vivre toute sa vie sans sa mère.

- Prudence…

-MAMAN !

C'est à cet instant que la foule, le petit groupe de sorcière, sa fille en pleurs, les inquisiteurs et le reste disparaissent. Elle ferme les yeux… Elle a une vision…

_Trois femmes…  
__Trois jeunes femmes…  
__Elles sont toutes autour d'un livre…  
__Un vieux livre en cuir vert…  
__Sur celui-ci est gravé un signe…  
__Un signe en rouge…  
__La triqueta…_

_Elle le reconnaît…  
__C'est elle qui a commencé à l'écrire…  
__C'est le livre qui reviendra à sa fille quand elle sera prête…  
__Un livre qui se transmettra de mère en fille…  
__De génération en génération…  
__Le Livre des Ombres._

- Le Livre des ombres…

_Elle a un lien de parenté avec elles…  
__Elle le sait…  
__Elles représentent le futur…  
__Son futur…_

- Mon futur…

_Ces trois femmes…  
__Ce sont des sœurs…  
__Elle le sait…  
__Elle le sent…_

_La première a le même nom que sa fille…  
__Prudence…_

-Prudence…

_La deuxième a le même nom que sa grand-mère...  
__Piper…_

- Piper…

_La troisième porte un autre nom qu'elle connaît…  
__Celui qu'elle aurait donné à sa deuxième fille…  
__Phoebe…_

-Phoebe…

Lentement, la sorcière sourit à travers ses larmes tandis que les hommes mettent le feu au bûcher sous les acclamations de la foule.

_Ces trois femmes sont ses descendantes…  
__Ensemble elles protègent les innocents…  
__Ensemble elles sauvent le monde des démons…  
__Ensemble elles possèdent un grand pouvoir…  
__Le Pouvoir des Trois…_

-Le Pouvoir des Trois…

Mélinda ouvre brusquement les yeux. Autour d'elle, les flammes montent. Mais elle n'a pas peur. Car personne n'aura victoire sur les siens. Cette vision… c'était un message… un message d'espoir…

Soudain, les nuages recouvrent le ciel et un vent violent se déchaîne. Les personnes présentent poussent des cris d'effrois. Tous sauf les sorcières qui regardent leur consoeur avec surprise et une certaine crainte en voyant toute cette joie dans son regard. Elle ne fait pas attention aux flammes qui commencent à gruger dangereusement le bois du poteau ou elle est attachée.

Si c'est le prix que doivent payer ses semblables que de mourir comme ça pour que le Bien triomphe du Mal, pour que les sorcières soient un jour libre de pratiquer leur art et de vivre leur vie tranquillement, alors soit.

Et, levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'écrit :

**  
- **Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières  
Les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit  
Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici  
Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie  
En cette nuit et en cette heure  
J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur

Car celui-ci appartiendra  
À celles qui me suivront  
Aux sœurs qui formeront  
Le Pouvoir des Trois

Elle pousse un soupir alors que les flammes se mettent à lui ronger la chair. Elle sent sa peau brûler. Alors, elle baisse la tête vers sa fille et lui fait un sourire réconfortant, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. La petite Prudence n'a pas le temps de réagir avant que le visage de sa mère ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

La pluie se met à tomber. Prudence pleure dans les bras de sa nourrice. Les gens, autour, continuent de crier que la sorcière leur a jeté une malédiction. Mais les sorcières présentes savent que les paroles de leur sœur ne sont ni une malédiction, ni des paroles en l'air.

C'est exactement 307 ans plus tard, le 13 septembre 1999 que Phoebe Halliwell découvrira le Livre des Ombres et libérera le Pouvoir des Trois. Tout ça à l'aide de la formule qu'a écrit Prudence Warren elle-même, inspirée par la prophétie de sa mère à propos de trois sœurs…


End file.
